the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei meets Alice
Hallows' Eve is fast approaching, the lines between the living and dead are beginning to fade as the spirits long gone come back to haunt the present. Bound to this world by duty, by fate, by regret, who knows; they wander the streets looking or meaning in their short existence. Pathetic really. Nevertheless there are the rather persistent ones, the ones who refuse to be written out of existence and believe their presence amounts to any kind of importance. Of course I'm talking about the resident ghost: Rei and she's back. Some where, out in the fields of England, just out of reach from the city but close enough to see the growing pollution and the loud ramblings of some drunk man; funny how an entire city can be defined from its distance by it's worst attributes. With a clap of thunder in the cloudless night and a blaze of unnatural light a figure emerged from this unholy and scientifically impossible event was - "ah, f*ck!" Rei gasped and stumbled, black residue dripping out of her eyes and mouth, she gripped her side in pain. After a few moments of clawing for desperate breaths, she stood up; shaking in effort (well not really shaking more like blurring?). "I-I'm alive?" Rei looked down at her hands and feet, examining the damage and- "sh*t!" she whispered screamed to herself. I've lost too much. Her hands were faded all the way up to her elbows with patches of terribly burnt skin, far past third degree. It wasn't much better for her legs. Rei looked up at the place she once called home, at a place where she was once betrayed. "I have unfinished business" the ghost grunted as she stumbled over towards the city lights and smoke. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice was coming' back from a late night supply run. Her pace was quick but she took her time to enjoy the wonders of London at night. The way the flames danced in their cages, the night creatures that meandered through the cobble stone paths, the air that somehow, unchanged, seemed cleaner as though freed from its daytime expectations. This was one of the few times Alice felt like she could actually breath. This was her world. She knew the rules, the streets, the people, but this was no longer her home. The Society made her feel safe in a way this dark place never could, even so it was nice to visit the old haunting grounds every once in a while.* Starry Eyed: *Rei had reached the edge of the city, near mountains of gravestones and burial homes and felt a tinge of ... regret? Sadness?* "Not even a proper resting place" She said, barely above a whisper. Sighing, she turned away only to see someone at the gates of the cemetery and immediately tensed up. Is it her? How could she have known? Did she see me? *Thoughts clouding around her head as if they weren't under her control and progressively becoming more panicked* Whatifshesawme? WhatwouldIdothen? CouldIevercomeback? Istillhavesomuchtodo! Andwhatofmyfriends? INEEDTOWARNTHEM! ordotheymissmeatall? "DAMMIT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" *Rei screamed into the night, black bile once again forming around her eyes. She gasped and hid behind one of the tombstones, knees close to chest, face on heads and attempting (and failing) to control herself.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice froze at the scream. She had heard it coming from the cemetery and jumped the gate to investigate. She usually tried to stay out of business that didn't concern her but the Society...the Society had different rules than the streets. Her lives were starting to blend--But that didn't matter now. She made her way though the grave stones looking for the source of the scream.* Obtained From Blurred Lines Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality?